Ranma Fanon an Index of Story Ideas
by Tenpouin1
Summary: A gallery of Ranma fan fiction story ideas.
1. RanmaTech Revised

While I am creative and have done a few Wiki's I don't fancy really fancy myself a writer so these are just some story Ideas that I've been thinking of. I might decide to make them into a story later but if you like anyone and want to make it into a fanfic so be it all I ask is that you mention me. Some of them are mine some aren't. if you decide to write it and would like some input pm and I'll answer.

This is a revision of Hung Nguyen's RanmaTech

"_Genma went a little too far with the Neko Ken this time around! Fortunately he was saved by Big Gete Star"_

"_Not happy with Ranma's progress in the Neko-ken, Genma throws the boy to the lions. Badly mauled, only an otherworldly computer can save Ranma... and does. The new and improved boy eventually becomes an intergalactic bounty hunter, but tires of that life and returns to his world of origin."_

"_A young fighter had his life spared from the horrifying Cat Fist Training (due to his father's stupidity, the pit's filled with ferocious lions) only to saved by the Big Gete Star. He came back to Earth with a hi-tech look."_

The **Big Gete Star** was created from a computer chip in space that began absorbing and assimilating debris, growing gradually larger and larger until it eventually absorbs ranma who was eventually able to take control of the star. For those of you who are unaware in RanmaTech Genma Saotome dissatisfied with his sons progress with the Neko-ken training felt that bigger cats were required. To solve this problem he used his job as a zookeeper to throw Ranma into the pit of lions with steaks strapped to his back.

Unfortunately for Ranma, the cats mauled him to the point in which his right arm needed to be amputated. He also lost his right eye and ear. The rest of his body is badly savaged and covered in suture lines. In short, Ranma becomes a mangled mess of a human being. Genma soon became a wanted man and had to flee the country. After stealing his son from the hospital, Genma had thought to continue the ranma's training in China. A portion of the Big Gete star that was in the process of probing the planet discovered ranma on the verge of death and integrated his remains into its core. The star fused with his damaged tissue dissolving his body leaving nothing but his brain. Ranma's consciousness was placed in a sort of suspended animation as he was fully integrated into the Big Gete star.

The first thing the Big Gete Star does is physically integrate ranma's brain with it's micromachines allowing him to have a direct, constant connection between it and his brain. In effect ranma's brain became the big gate star's mainframe granting ranma many advanced technological abilities, such as the ability to address all functions of the Big Gate Star simultaneously, rapid learning capabilities, the ability to retain everything that he sees and hears, and increased cognitive and analytical skills. This entire process takes four years. Unfortunately it completely wipes ranma's memory.

When ranma's consciousness reawakens the next thing the Big Gate Star does is fashion him a body to place his brain in. this body is a bio-mechanical android that has been constructed bio-artificially since ranma's integration.

When ranma's body is finally complete it is that of a 16 year old. When he becomes situated he decides to become a bounty hunter. Since the Big Gete Star no longer needs to assimilate debris it simply becomes his ship. Throughout his travels through the cosmos, Ranma aids hundreds of beings and gets into situations that endanger his life, when it would be more logical to not get involved. Ranma makes a lot of enemies because of his interference. Then again, he also makes some powerful allies as well. If Ranma can help, then he will.

**Godlike Strength**: Ranma possesses great physical strength. Initially, when his body was first introduced he was only strong enough to lift about 5 tons. Over the years, through rigorous training and further mutation, his strength dramatically increased to the point where he could lift roughly 85 tons. He has continued to exercise over the years. His body's regeneration abilities also allow him to push his muscles beyond their natural limits without injury.

**Superhuman Stamina: **Ranma's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can exert himself for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to affect him.

**Superhuman Durability:** The evolved cells of his body renders him highly resistant to physical injury; he is capable of surviving even the most horrific injury and still function. Ranma's body can resist extremely powerful impact forces. He can also withstand exposure to high levels of explosives, such as being struck full with bazooka shells, without sustaining injury. His body can also withstand extreme temperatures ranging from -75 degrees to 800 degrees Fahrenheit for up to one hour before exposure or heat prostration occurs. He also possesses the ability to survive in the vacuum of space.

**Regenerative Healing Factor:** Ranma's cells repair any damage done to them enabling him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. These repairs also have a much deadlier side effect. They can store memory of any form of power they ever taste, allowing him allowing them to analyze how damage was done when repairing and upgrade accordingly. In other words, every time a ranma is damaged in any way, he can instantly become stronger. This power even amends psychological wounds inflicted as a result of traumatic experiences. However, Wolverine's healing powers force his mind to suppress the memories, sometimes resulting in amnesia. Which is why Ranma isn't susceptible to the neko-ken

**Superhumanly Acute Senses:** Ranma has certain enhanced perceptions which enable him through concentration to become aware of the patterns of energy anywhere in the world. His eyes are able to see across the entire electromagnetic spectrum. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to pick up sounds that are less than one trillionth of a decibel. In addition his five senses can withstand greater amounts of sensory stimuli with no reduced sensitivity.

**Self-Sustenance**: His cells are designed to absorb outside energy sources such as solar power and ambient power like electricity and integrate them into his being converting them into bio-energy. this allows him to survive on minimal amounts of food and rest. The Big gate star has also evolved to the point where it can absorb any form of energy or radiation so not only does it not need to assimilate matter anymore but it can act, as a secondary backup should ranma's primary sources of power fail.

Ranma's body has been subjected to numerous cerobionic implant operations, enhancing his body as well as further boosting his mental capabilities.

**Dimensional hole generator:** The dimensional hole generator allows Ranma to store and retrieve the weapons and equipment he needs from subspace. At any time ranma packs enough firepower to totally destroy a Dimallian Dreadnought single-handedly

I based his abilities off of the Silver Surfer.


	2. Ranma The Master of Dragon Ball Z

800 years algo a demon calling himself KingPiccolo ravaged the streets of Nerima until he was stopped by Ranma Saotome. Though the battle was fierce Ranma won in the end and King Piccolo left licking his wounds. He wasn't seen or heard from for 500 years where he return to the surface once again to get his revenge. Piccolo created several offspring and watched as they terrorized and killed helpless citizens and destroyed the cities they lived in but stepped in himself later on, after his sons were killed by Ranma's pupils, including a young Master Roshi and a young Master Shen who were the only two who survived. Roshi and Shen could not as much as lay a finger on Piccolo, and Ranma soon steps in, but is himself outclassed and left to die by Piccolo who taunted him because of his age. Despite Piccolo's devastating attacks, Ranma lived. After being nursed back to health by his two remaining pupils, but before he could heal his wounds, Ranma left, in shame because he lost in front of his two students. While Roshi never lost faith in his master, Shen did, and the two parted ways, with Roshi escaping to the mountains while Piccolo continued to kill human after human and destroy city after city. Several years later, Ranma, carrying an Electric Rice Cooker in a bag, reunites with Roshi in the cave that Roshi was training in (balancing on a stick while meditating). The two track Piccolo down for the final confrontation, which by this time the majority of Earth's population had been slaughtered. They find Piccolo in the ruins of a city, which is hauntingly quiet, and Ranma wastes no time launching his attack on him, this special technique is revealed a suicidal revision of the Hiryu Shoten Ha. Piccolo is trapped in the Electric Rice Cooker and Ranma dies, and sometime afterward Roshi personally tosses the rice cooker into the deepest depths of the ocean. 300 years later the Anything Goes System is reborn.

300 years ago the current master of Anything Goes died and the school died along with him as his remaining student split up and created there own schools. Now 300 years later that master has been reborn in his prime to show the Z-Fighters a thing or two about what it truly means to be a warrior.

Here an idea i came up with it turns out that ranma is master mutaito. The fight with Piccolo turned out to be his second with Piccolo. Since Piccolo was ageless he waited till Ranma was too old to fight to rampage again. Mafūba is actually Ranma's last ditch at a HSH revision that uses ones on energy to control the energy of the surrounding environment. Ranma ends up using all of his energy which he was using to keep himself alive and dies. Roshi and Shen are his only remaining decuples so they take what he taught them and create their own schools. Roshi uses the Anything Goes tenet of using anything as training and Shen uses the aerial combat, and ki control to create his, but the core techniques and the full knowledge of the style is forever lost.

later ranma is resurrected somehow in his prime lets say 18 to 25 and begins to show the z fighters the full benefits of his knowledge in a body that can handle it.

One thing i noticed in dragon ball z is that while powerful they have little control on that power. It takes them along time to power up they have to concentrate for really powerful techniques. This is why i think dragon ball z relies less on skill because the z fighters have to devote so much time on controlling their massive ki level that they lose their originality and start to rely more on brawling then martial arts. Ranma comes along with the knowledge on how to control this ki plus the full school and all its techniques.

when you breakdown the turtle and crane style turtle style the turtle style is a series of grueling training disguised as a bunch of mundane tasks this is done repeatedly allowing the student to break human limits . Its hand to hand skills are then built around this principle

The crane style uses a lot of mind skills, and is a very difficult style to master. It rely's a lot more on skill then power. The techniques take a lot less concentration and grow as the student grows.

Speed and skill vs strength and power

While this wont be a multi crossover a lot of styles and techniques from other anime will be used most prominent will be shadow skill, technique from sdk and maybe something similar to jyuken but they would be based off my idea and ranma would have created them based off kami's teachings.

This will not be some overpowered ranma his skill level is merely the by product of his age so he will be similar to how cologne was to him.

Also it would be funny to see kamiccilos face when he realizes who has been resurrected and what he might do to him.


	3. A Fractured Blossom

An Amalgam-fic is basically a combination Fusion-fic, Crossover-fic, and a fanfiction rewrite. This genre of fanfiction shares similarities with Type 2 Crossover-fics, which is a intra-fan fiction crossover and is typified by stories such as Definitions of Hell (which crosses the fictional universes of Thy Inward Love and Thy Outward Part) and Girl Talk ("Interlude 2" of The Return which crosses The Return and Aftermath: A Story of Blended Clichés). An Amalgam-fic is a mixture of two different Fanfics and combines elements, characters, etc from both.

'_Due to an improper use of an ancient artifact (not trying to cure his curse!), Ranma is send to the world of Naruto. There, he is resurrected as none other then Sakura Haruno."_

"_Using an Amazon magical artifact, Mousse, Ryouga, and Tatewaki banish Ranma, where he is reborn as Sakura Haruno. Back in Nerima, there's an evil that the Musk Dyntasty had been guarding that's now lose upon the World..."_

"_Ryoga, Kuno, and Mousse succeed in driving Ranma from his how dimension! Ranma lands the the world of_ _Naruto as Sakura Haruno."_

"_In Wild Cherry Blossom Sakura manages to push Sasuke out of the way of Orochimaru's cursed seal causing him to land his bite on her instead and awakening fragmented memories of a previous life. Who was she and why does Kyuubi know her as Godslayer? This fanfic has been rewritten at least three times and now its been rewritten once more."_

"_Everyone knows about inner Sakura which is a manifestation of Sakura's inner emotions. In addition to comic relief, Inner Sakura represents Sakura's actual opinion on things when she outwardly displays something opposite. The various fanfics introduce ranma as a third personality. Though some might disagree this seems to complicate the matter the more you read. i.e. the longer the fanfic the more confusing it becomes. So to fix this problem instead of having ranma as an until now unknown personality why not just have Inner Sakura be the representation of him."_

This is an Amalgam-fic idea that combines the concept of A Fractured Blossom with Lu Dragon's Star of War. In Star of war. using an Amazon magical artifact, Mousse, Ryouga, and Tatewaki banish Ranma, where he is reborn as a five year old on the world of Fist of the North Star. There, during a village raid, he meets Kenshiro who decide to train Ranma to be the next generation's master of the Hokuto Shin Ken style. Instead of being reborn Ranma is resurrected as Sakura Haruno. In Star of War Ranma still had his skill and his high ki reserves so when Kenshiro agreed to train him he blocked them so Ranma wouldn't end up burning out his five year old body which couldn't handle such high reserves of energy. Inner Sakura could be either the natural and subconscious attempt to do the same thing or the magic of the artifact used to send Ranma to the Naruto universe. This will be used to explain Sakura's natural strength against genjutsu and any other technique that attacks the mind. Remember Sakura will have no knowledge of Ranma, he will just be a representation of her inner personality. However there will be bleed through such a he high level of chakra control or her ability to quickly learn new techniques like the tree walking jutsu. So even though she has no way of accessing her high energy reserves or even knowledge of them they're still there preventing genjutsu techniques from properly connecting to her chakra coils.

The first of the fic will have to be very similar the first half of the manga which means that Sasuke will be the one who gets bitten by orochimaru. I'm opting to have the moment where Sasuke leaves the village and the traumatic experience that cracks the mental blocks that keep Sakura and Ranma as separate personality. Ranma will begin to bleed through as start to fuse with Sakura (for example think of the Ranma/Ah my Goddess Rain). As the story progresses Sakura will show more and more of Ranma's mannerisms, outlook ect. This is also true for her ki reserves, as more of ranma bleeds through the more access Sakura will have to those reserves. After careful debating I decided that the moment during the Five Kage Summit Arc where Sakura found Sasuke about to kill Karin. When Sasuke attempts to kill her Sakura will gain the last of her sealed memories. Ranma's death, battles fought. She gains his pain it is here that the resurrection of Ranma is finally complete.

Ranma will imprint his portrayal with the Uchiha's. In Star of war Ranma's training in Hokuto shin ken allowed him to stay calm enough not to go on a murderous rampage the moment he found his way back to his home dimension. Imprinting his pain on the Uchiha is a way for Ranma to fight her demons so that she will be better equipped to confront Ryoga Kuno and Mousse. Things like creating ways to mimic/combat the Uchiha abilities as well as general insults such as taking the title of Shunshin from Shisui Uchiha. Combining Ranma's skill, Sakura's medical knowledge and chakra control, with this will make for a very dangerous individual.

Ranma will go back to her home universe in her early to mid twenties. About 5 to 10 years after the Ninja wars this will give Ranma enough time to get her affairs in order.

The main difference between the second half of Star of War and this fic is the difference by which the main characters are raised. So their approaches as well as their reaction will be completely different. Plus the fact that SOW Ranma was reborn as a man and this Ranma is reborn as a girl.

Mouuse, Ryoga, and Kuno will also be different. In Star of War each fighter trained by strengthening all the flaws that Ranma constantly exploited. I don't plan changing Mousse that much the blind fighting and advanced hidden weaponry really interests me. Ryoga however will have to be given a major overhaul. The originals use of earth based techniques would be too easily exploited so I'm thinking increased emphases on agility and defense similar to how Kenpachi from bleach can fight with all of his senses taken away and still dodge sword strikes. I want to take away the magical sword away from Kuno and turn him more into an all around fighter may give him a fighting style similar to Madoka Mawari or the Natsume's from Tenjho tenge or Shinmei-ryū


	4. Anything Goes School of Combat Alkahestr

Ranma is somehow sent to the World of Full Metal Alchemist. Landing in Xing Ranma is arrested when it is believed that he tried to assassinate the Emporer. Ranma is given two options train to be the emporer's new Onmyōji or death.

The story takes place after Ranma has completed the training is completed with her taken the art of Alkahestry to untold levels. As the emporer's health depleets she decides that Ranma will sire him a new son ashured that passing on her strength will lead to Xings prosperity. With this fate in addition to the hoards of assassins from the various clans after her Ranma decides to escape.

The Special Alkahestry resembles Omyouji and coupled with his martial arts training makes Ranma a very dangerous person. Ranma has also learned how to use her ki and will as substitute for purification circles and necessary runes making it look similar to combat alchemy only he doesn't have to touch his palms together. also thanks to the dragon pulse he can transmit his energy anywhere he wants. Because of this his style would have to incorporate some circular properties maybe Xinyi Liuhe with cross-training in Baguazhang that coupled with his kenpo training might lead to something similar to the Takanayagi style from Tenjho Tenge.

Performing alkahestry with just his ki will require a great deal of energy maybe a technique where his reserves would continue to grow, but not to the rate where they would trash his body. At the same time he uses dampeners maybe tying of the flow inside his body so his body would only utilize the amount of energy he is trained to hold and use adequately. By dispelling the dampeners he gains abilities similar to those with a philosopher's stone but runs the risk of the upraise of ki easily obliterating him, or severely damage his body. Basically Ranma uses his ki to override the law of equivalent exchange and releasing the dampener's makes upgrades that ability to god like proportions proportional to the level of energy in his body similar to a philosopher's stone.


	5. Gantz

Ranma is protecting Akane from a thug with a gun. In the end he(she) dies when Akane tries something foolhardy (i.e. angering the gunman). Following his deaths, he finds himself transported to the interior of an unfurnished Tokyo apartment. He soon realizes others are present and finds that he is not able to leave the apartment. At one end of the room there is a large black sphere known as "Gantz".

Now it's up to the writer if Ranma still lives at this point. In one Ranma is completely dead in the other one side of Ranma dies. Gantz either way will transport Ranma to the Apartment.

In gantz it starts Canon with the same monsters and people except for the starting main characters are replaced by (Ranma, Ami Mizuno in my cross idea, and possibly Ryouga).  
In any case the main difference with this Ami Mizuno is it uses the Cameo appearance from The Dark Side of Life basically a down on the rocks apparently drug using Ami. My reason for it is it serves as a transition phase for Ranma later. Any case she's a pot head and it's due to what happen. (Takes place after SM) after the senshi defeat the final enemy the group basically splits up.

This is due to there being no final threats to Crystal Tokyo and it not happening for awhile. So off the rest go do there things (such as Usagi going with Mamoru to America, Minako goes to be an actress, etc). The only one that stays around with Ami is Makoto (up to you if they were lovers or friends) and eventually even she leaves (whether it's from fights, not working out, or just pursuing something). This leads to Ami's depression and with being an outcast at college she turns to drugs. Eventually she is beat and raped till finally killed.

When Gantz brings the people back. It follows similarly that Ami is about to be raped. Ranma of course seeing this acts on it and saves her. This leads Ami to feel indebted. When Gantz issue the suits he doesn't take it since it doesn't look manly. Gantz transports them and it takes place pretty much canon.

When Ranma realizes that these Aliens are killing people (even if not very morally good people) he finally stops them. In the end only the main characters are left with Ami almost dying, but barely makes it past. This plot point is to change Ranma's character radically.

When Ranma and Co. are back Ami in gratitude offers him a place to live, but he declines saying that he has to get back home. Here is where it gets tough in how to proceed. The goal is that he basically forced out of the Nerima prefecture (anywhere from being an imposter, to a Ranma already their male or female) and eventually stumbles upon Ami and catches her trying to get high.

Ranma here serves as an anchor for Ami (who by the way the addiction is gone considering Gantz gives you a second life). Vice Versa Ami serves as an Anchor for Ranma since she looks like an Akane, but is much nicer. A relation here could develop or

she could just serve as a good friend that tutors Ranma.

Continuing story line it continues with more Gantz mission etc. At this point it's open ended and if you felt inclined you could even start to bring back in SM, etc with maybe even Gantz serving as the enemy this time or something.

*A little note is that at some point during the first arc you have to make sure for Ranma & co. to find out about the explosive device in there head since I doubt you would want them to die by trying to tell friends & family.


	6. Birth of the First Excavado

The story is set after the wedding and just before the start of Bleach. Ranma one night is in a park when he sees a ghost running from a Hollow and goes to stop it. During the fight the Hollow knocks Ranma out of his body. Ranma does alright up till the Hollow Snaps his Chain of Fate and tells Ranma now he will die and become a hollow. Ranma not willing to let this happen grabs hold of the chain still linked to his body and tries to draw up his ki thru it. Just then it starts to Rain and triggers his curse that causes a blast of spirit energy.

When the smoke clears Ranma-chan is standing there is a light blue bodysuit over it a black bone like armour covering her chest, back, hips, and left shoulder, with knee high boots with paw like shape to them and elbow long gloves also paw like that seem to be missing her fingers. She also has a long cat's tail with white tiger stripes along it and on her head a pair of black bone cat ears. Her left cheek is tattooed with three bright red tiger stripes, while around her neck is a blue collar with four chain links hanging from it.

Well once Ranma-chan recovers from the flash she very upset and from where her fingers and toes should be extend glowing blue claws of energy. She then attacks the Hollow and rips it apart and once it's gone she suddenly changes back to male Ranma who alive and human. Ranma then notices he's out in the rain and hasn't been turned into a girl. Well at first Ranma thinks he been cured till he comes near a person with high levels of spirit energy and it triggers the change into Ranma-chan wearing the outfit. I was thinking Kasumi as she seems the type. Well the curse had changed and now anytime Ranma is near a large amount of spirit energy it will trigger the change to Ranma-chan.

When Ranma goes to Colonge to ask about what attacked him he learns about hollows and shingamis. This leads Ranma to wandering around till the change is triggered and she rushes in to attack if it's a hollow. Ranma finds while he can sense spirit energy when male and human he can't seem to use it while his ki levels remain powerful and the switch is true for his girl side as she able to use spirit energy but can't tap into her well of ki. Well after a while Ranma finds himself drawn to where Ichigo lives and shows up in time to see him fight a hollow while Kon is in his body. Well Ranma figures if he's going to learn how to fight in his female form he will be near where the action is and so talks his mom into transferring him to Ichigo's school. Ranma hangs out with Ichigo and the rest an they all learn about the curse during the mass hollow hunt.

P

I'm not too sure how to write this as I know Ranma would go to help save Rukia, and she would be in for a shock when she finds enters the shingami world triggers the change leaving her stuck in her girl side. Ranma would learn that she able to control the form of her armour and can make more then just claws. She also finds her senses are heightened and she acts more cat-like but doesn't notice till someone points it out too her. Ranma also finds she not scared of cats any longer when female an only slightly bothered by them when human and male.

What Are The Excavado

Excavado (Spanish for _Hollowed Out, _kanji 中空外, romanji Horōauto) is a Vizard or Arrancar whose hollowfication has advanced to the point that they can no longer be classified as such; as a balance has been reached, with neither force; Shinigami or Hollow, being stronger than the other. There are two types of Excavado: Excavado Espíritu (_Spanish for Hollowed Out Spirit_) who utilize an Excavado's zanpakutō and an Excavado Alma (_Spanish for Hollowed Out Soul_) who utilize their previously held zanpakutō; though they are still refereed to as Excavado.

An Excavado is created when either a Vizard or Arrancar, either knowingly or unknowingly, attains a state of perfect balance and harmony between the two forces affecting their abilities. When this state of balance is reached, the Shinigami, Inner Hollow and Zanpakutō undergo a permanent fusion in order to wrap all three into one, and explosively increase their base skills; as the restrictions caused by both Shinigami and Hollow forces vying for control and dominance is removed, allowing for the full realization of their power.

**Hollow Cloak:** A seemingly normal black-colored cloak with ragged edges worn draped over the shoulders. This is donned by any members of the Excavado utilizing their hollow abilities or spiritual energy; meaning it is forever present during battle situations, and for some, everyday life. It has other practical uses as well, such as aiding those using it to hide among shadows and for extra warmth.

**Telekineses:** An art that allows one to control objects with their mind alone, without the need to interact with said object physically. A basic example of this is calling back ones zanpakutō if disarmed while at a distance from your actual zanpakutō. A skill that sees great variation between Excavado. Some are fit to masterfully use it, while others struggle to call their weapons to their hands.

Cero: (虚閃 (セロ), _sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"_) is a highly powerful and relatively swift energy blast that can be fired from various body parts, such as mouth, tongue, hand or fingers. Only Menos, Arrancar, Vizard and Excavado have so far been shown to use Cero attacks, and it appears that stronger entities can use it more efficiently and forcefully than others. An Excavado's Cero is colored a pitch black, though it is not to be mistaken for a Cero Oscuras.

**Gran Rey Cero: (****王虚の閃光 ****(****グラン・レイ・セロ****), **_**guran rei sero; Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash"**_**)** is a Cero that only powerful Excavado, well-versed in the control of their powers, are capable of using. It is performed by mixing their own blood with the Cero. The result is a Cero with a much greater attack power and speed as well as a change of color unique to the Excavado utilizing it. It is also many times more powerful than a normal Cero, capable of disturbing the fabric of space. It also seems to spin like a razor upon release as it compresses and decompresses due to the sheer speed and raw power.

**Cero Oscuras: (****黒虚閃 ****(****セロ・オスキュラス****), **_**sero osukyurasu; Spanish for "Dark Zero," Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash"**_**)** or more grammatically correct Cero Oscuro, is a black Cero usable by Excavado in their Nakazora Tamashii form; though they must have mastered every angle of their powers and be well-versed in Hollow combat. It covers any exposed light into pitch darkness and uses that to attack the foe. The Cero Oscuras' range is vast, and its attack power is massive, completely outclassing the aforementioned Cero and Gran Rey Cero variants by a large and impressive degree.

**Acidic Touch:** Many Hollows, like Shrieker and Acidwire, have displayed this ability, although Rukia implies that all Hollows possess this power. When used by an Excavado, the acidic touch is capable of causing burns to appear on the skin of other spiritually aware beings, with the effects heightened with extended durations of contact.

**Soul-Body Separation:** Two middle class Hollow, Shrieker and Acidwire, have been shown using this ability, though presumably all Hollows have the ability. This technique allows a Hollow, and by extension an Excavado, to forcibly extract a living spirit from his/her body. This technique can also be used in reverse, should the Excavado, or even a Shinigami, be within a Gigai.

**Garganta: (****黒腔 ****(****ガルガンタ****), garuganta; Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity")** is how Hollows, Arrancar and Excavado move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway.

**Negación: (****反膜 ****(****ネガシオン****), negashion; Spanish for "Negation", Japanese for "Counter-Membrane")** fields are used to rescue fellow Hollows and allies should the need arise. Previously, only the Gillian-class Menos have shown the ability to use it, though an Excavado can by focusing. They have not shown the skill to use the Espada variant of Caja Negación, however.

**High-Speed Regeneration**: is the ability that allows a Hollow and an Excavado to heal most injuries very quickly, with the exception of the destruction of the head or vital organs. This aspect of an Excavado's power can be relinquished for greater levels of strength.

**Nakazora Tamashii (****中空たましい****, lit. **_**Hollowed Soul**_**)** is the release unique to an Excavado and their version of Bankai. Unlike a Bankai, the state does not have a name, instead using a release command that alludes to the nature of the abilities given; though the Excavado will usually coin a tern for their release. The unique aspect about the Nakazora Tamashii is that the abilities given can change depending on certain factors; such as a persons _need_ and _want_. This also makes the release more personalized to the individual; a theme seen also in the donning of their Hollow Mask.


	7. It's all Ryoga's fault!

Of course, in the end, it was really Ryoga's fault.

Our hero Ranma was on his way to school with Akane, at the end of the manga, and just a moment too late, he and Akane saw a vague and indistinct shape, mostly invisible, appear in front of them, and felt a sudden surge of danger.

That was just a moment before Ranma was knocked into the canal, hard. When she got out, it was already upon her again, and she could barely see it. Akane was of course yelling worriedly, having been knocked aside by the invisible monster.

The monster disappears completely again, and as soon as it re-appears, it hits Ranma even harder, knocking her konpaku out of her body.

"Now I can finally kill you! Prepare to die, Ranma!" and the monster, which looked like a huge humanoid pig with a giant white mask and a hole through it's chest, grabbed and snapped the chain attaching Ranma to her body.

Ranma is weak, unable to move or breathe properly in konpaku form, has no ki, and the monster is laughing and bragging about finally defeating her. Akane can't seem to see it and has come down to Ranma's body by the side of the canal, and is yelling and shaking it.

The monster, which reveals itself to be Ryoga, grabs Akane, and starts yelling that she belongs to him, now that he defeated Ranma. Ranma can't let it hurt her, and attacks it as best she can, causing it to drop Akane and focus on her. The monster states that it will destroy her, and changes into a pig mask headed missile that spins and charges at Ranma.

In her panic, Ranma's spiritual energy rises, and she's able to barely dodge the attack. Ranma leads the monster away from Akane, but is unable to damage it with her attacks, nor is the monster fast enough to hit her, as her speed seems to be slowly returning to normal, at least normal when she isn't boosting her speed with ki. Ranma can tell that she's going to get tired sooner than the monster though, but she is successfully leading it around and keeping it too angry to think straight.

Then Ranma slips into an alley to climb up to the rooftops with some stacked boxes, unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, she runs into a cat. In her paniked state, the neko-ken is triggered almost instantly. But it doesn't behave normally in her konpaku form, Ranma's chain of fate disappears, her eyes become slatted, her teeth sharper with her k-9's becoming fangs, her ears shift up on her head, and become triangular cat ears, covered with fur the same color as her hair, and she grows a tail the same color as her hair, her nails become claws, and her outfit changes to a modified shinigami outfit, a white hakama with a belt, and a hole in back for her tail, and with open toed sandals to show her claws on her toes. Ryoga-hallow enters the alley, and is surprised by the change, but not for too long, as he's heard about the neko-ken. He attacks Ranma, but that's not exactly a good idea.

Spirit claws flash out and destroy his mask, the gates of hell open up, and Ryoga-hallow is taken away. Neko-Ranma is confused an irritated with her current state, goes off in search of Akane, finds her holding her body and crying over it, shaking her and yelling at her to wake up. Neko-Ranma goes back to her body, mostly by accident trying to get in Akane's lap.

Ranma wakes up, unable to remember what happened since she saw the cat, and very pleased that she seems to be alive again. Akane is happy too that Ranma has woken up, but is worried the invisible monster is still around, Ranma is too, and tells Akane that the monster was Ryoga, and that she'd had an out of body experience and was unable to beat him or even damage him, and the last thing she remembers is seeing a... well, she can't say it, but Akane gets the idea, and is worried about Ryoga, saying they have to change him back.

They got to school, getting there a bit late, and Ranma freaks out when she discovers during break that she can't change back. On top of that, Ranma is now seeing ghosts all over the place, ones that Akane can sense the presence of, but not see or hear. Hinako-sensei prevents them from leaving school until the end of the day, even to try and figure out how Ranma's curse was locked, so they end up waiting till the afternoon to go to the Nekohaten to demand from Cologne what is going on.

Cologne apparantly knows a bit about Hallows. And after she gets the story out of Ranma of her experience, she realizes that Ryoga is dead, and became an evil spirit, and may or may not be still at large, depending on if the neko-ken defeated him or not. Even if it didn't, more Hallows will likely come after Ranma who is now displaying high spiritual energy, which Hallows like to consume. On top of this, the Jusenkyo curse is a complete transformation, down to the soul, but the magic is only attached to the body, and only can stay attached to a living body, since Ranma died in female form, she's trapped until they can get some Nanniichuan water, which is usually an empty pool which only fills up a few times during the year, and they can repeat the process that got Ranma stuck, trapping her in a male form instead, which would be a cure.

In order to deal with the Hallows that will likely be coming, Cologne decides she'll take Ranma alone, to Karakura town, where they can get some spiritual supplies from the Urahara shop, which Cologne had heard about, including some anti-Hallow weaponry.  
The group arrives just when Ichigo is about to start his training to become a shinigami with his own power. Urahara recognizes that Ranma has partially become a shinigami, and her assistance in saving Rukia is requested, and training offered in exchange for the help.

They manage to expel Ranma from her body, revealing the same costume as neko-Ranma, but without the cat features, Urahara places Ranma's body in protected storage, and begins training her while Ichigo is in the pit. Inside Ranma's soul, Ranma doesn't encounter a zanpakutou, but does encounter the neko-ken, which takes the form of a pure white kitten with glowing pink eyes which chases her around merrily, while Ranma screams for her life and runs around madly. This continues for a while as Ranma builds up enough courage to start thinking more clearly, and realizes the kitten could be the form of her zanpakutou, and tries to talk to it while still running, but it can't talk.  
Finally, Ranma manages to calm down enough to let the kitten come to her, even though she's still terrified of it, realizing that it probably can't hurt her, since it's part of her soul, and it's so small and she's pretty big now. The kitten rubs up against her a bunch until Ranma finally reluctantly relents and pets it.

When Ranma does this, she's assaulted with memories of all the times she was under the neko-ken, which helps her overcome the fear, and she merges with the kitten, awakening in the cat featured form with a burst of spiritual energy.

Urahara realizes that Ranma's zanpakutou is abnormal, due to the neko-ken. Ranma's tail is noticed to have a ribbon on it that has the konsoh symbol on it, and Ranma's claws are her zanpakutou blade, he figures out that Ranma is competely merged with her zanpakutou as far as her spiritual body goes, but she still has not mastered it mentally or spiritually.

While Urahara is training Ichigo, Ranma trains under Yoruichi with Sado and Inoue. Ranma is terrified of the talking cat, and is easily bossed around by the amused Yoruichi, but does manage to make some progress with mastering her basic claw attacks and even masters her feline ajility, senses, and flash step, much to Yoruichi's surprise.

During this training, Cologne returns to tell everyone Ranma's on a training trip to master a new technique she told Ranma about that she'll need to recover her male form, and that they won't be able to find her. She only tells Akane and Shampoo the truth of the matter, giving them both weapons she bought at the Urahara shop, a pair of clubs for Shampoo, and a pair of gloves for Akane, that will allow them to defeat lesser Hallows without spiritual techniques in case the Ryoga hallow is still at large. She also brings back the dead body of Ryoga, which she found out he'd killed himself since he thought Akane had married Ranma at the failed wedding, which he wandered away from before it was over.  
Ranma finds out about hell and soul scociety from the workers at Uruahara shop, and is upset that Ryoga went to hell, and finds out that it was probably because of using his pig form to spy on Akane and trying to rape Ranma when she was in a disguise pretending to be his 'long lost fiancee', as well as blaming all his problems on others, even when they were his own fault, and trying to kill Ranma so many times. She also suspects he may have done worse things she doesn't know about.

The group goes to soul scociety. Mayuri searches after Ranma he heard about as she's a 'wonderful unique specimen', but Ranma avoids the creepy freak, who runs into Inoue and Ichida instead as the regular Bleach.

Ranma ends up getting to the tower first. She's stopped from saving Rukia by Soi Fong, who nearly kills her, placing her marking technique on her and treatening to kill Ranma with it, then dragging Ranma off to be interrogated. Ranma explains that they were taken by Yoruichi, sent by Uruhara, to rescue Rukia, and that she doesn't know much else, and explains the circumstances in which she became a shinigami, except for the part about being origionally a boy, which she's reluctant to explain since she doubts she'll be believed. (Inoue, Chad, and Ichida don't know either, although Ichigo and the Urahara shop people and Yoruichi know)

Soi Fong is upset to find out about Yoruichi, and goes off to search for her, dragging along Ranma to track Yoruichi's scent. But this isn't before they show Ranma the 'dead body' which Ranma recognizes for them as an illusion, causing Soul Scociety to find out about the plot sooner. They don't manage to find her until Yoruichi is training Ichigo to fight Byakuya, at the secret base. Yoruichi defeats Soi Fong, and doesn't explain herself, simply saying that Soi Fong can continue to fight them, or she can help them keeping an eye on Ichigo's training while Yoruichi trains Ranma.

Ranma is shocked to find out that Yoruichi has a human form, although she'd already figured out by scent that Yoruichi is female. Yoruichi has theorized that Ranma can achieve Bankai by going through the training Yoruichi went through to gain her cat transformation, which is a difficult and risky training which can kill the person, but allows them to master their inner animal.

Ranma manages to achieve bankai, and can now transform to multiple states in between human and feline, although unlike Yoruichi, Ranma's feline form is white and smaller, and Ranma keeps her clothes when in more human of states, the clothes transforming with her into just the tail ribbon in fully furred forms. Ranma gains the ability to launch her claws as a bunch of concentrated reiatsu blades as a ranged attack which has power based on her focus, concetration, and the amount of reiatsu put into it, and is meant for attacking large groups of opponents. Ranma's shikai is changing into a more powerful and faster hybrid form which regenerates from injuries and is resistant to tricks and illusions created by zanpakutou and kidou. Ranma's bankai changes into an even more powerful version of her shikai, which has very high spiritual pressure, so she's very hard to cut, and has better strength, speed, senses, and regeneration than the shikai, and also has glowing red eyes, white fur, and a split ended tail which allows her to control her opponent's movements, although it only slows down opponents with spiritual energy around her own level or slightly higher, and can't affect those with significantly higher spiritual pressure, nor can it control an opponent's spiritual energy, only the movements of their body. It actually allows her to control only spiritual entities and corpses, not living beings. Ranma also learns that the name of her zanpakutou is nekomata, and that it's been a zanpakutou of a famous shinigami who died, and Ranma is the reincarnation of, although Ranma's bonding with it is very different, and Ranma is very different from her past incarnation, and Ranma is no longer a normal shinigami.

Well, that's about as far as my idea gets. Ranma would go back with everyone, and by then Urahara would have made her a gigai of Ranma's male form, which Ranma uses temporarily instead of her real body. Ranma is weirded out tough, because she finds that it's very weird to have a female soul and a male body and ki. Ranma has her own adventures fighting Hallows with Akane and Shampoo while everyone else is dealing with the Bounts I suppose...


	8. Tenma

Vice-captain (Insert Noble Family Name Here) Ranma of squad one has decided to take a sabbatical, one he had approved with Central (The Soul Society Government), and the Captain-commander. This sabbatical ended up placing him on Earth, around the time Genma and Nodoka Saotome were getting together. Ranma runs into Nodoka as a Hollow is chasing her. To his surprise Nodoka can see him and the Hollow following her. He manages to defeat the Hollow and save Nodoka's life. Unfortunately, Nodoka was pregnant and this excitement mad her lose her child. Rather she would have lost it had Ranma not stepped in. The soul was already on its way to Soul Society, but that didn't mean that this lady had to be without a child, so Ranma, doing something that went against the very laws he had sworn to uphold, placed his soul in the unborn child's body, causing him great pain. He placed locks on his memories and abilities so that he would not be chased down by Soul Society. Seven months later, Saotome Ranma is born, and his life proceeds from there. A few months after Saffron, Ranma notices that he can see ghosts. Real ones, unlike the few he had seen before. Because of his rising reiatsu, Ranma soon becomes a Hollow target along with the rest of Nerima. Upon running into his first Hollow, Ranma manages to remember something, something that allows him to defeat it with ease: his Zanpakuto's name. Calling out its name, he summons it and with it comes his Shinigami outfit. Ranma is the only Shinigami able to take human form without a gigai, the only Shinigami that can be seen by regular humans, unless he chooses to not be able to be seen. Defeating the Hollow is child's play for Ranma at this point, and the rest of the Wrecking Crew isn't that bad off. However Nodoka has decided something: she wants to get to know her son, and allow him to settle on a choice. (Yeah its cliché, but I'd be having Nodoka be "Good" Nodoka.) So they set off for Karakura Town for one school year.

Around this time Kurosaki Ichigo has not yet met Kuchiki Rukia, but rather is a normal human. However, Ishida is still a Quincy and Ranma notices his abnormally high reiatsu. After a couple of conversations, Ranma and Uryuu become tentative friends, after all, Ranma has no memory of Soul Society at all... Ranma also becomes friends with Ichigo's group and eats with them during lunch time.

About two months before summer break, Ichigo becomes a Shinigami, and Kuchiki Rukia transfers into the class. And soon the day of the Menos Grande comes. Ranma has his own troubles that day, and meets up with Urahara, who realizes who Ranma really is.  
Kuchiki Rukia is brought to Soul Society, but instead of it just being Ichigo, Inoue, Chad and Ishida, Ranma joins as well.

Jusenkyo affects more than just the body, it affects the soul as well. So Jusenkyo victims retain their curses even during their deaths. In otherwords: Shinigami Ranma-chan!


	9. Ranma Identity Crisis

"_Betrayed by the ones he held dear. Thrown into the hellhole that is Belle Reve prison. Innocent. Left to rot. Recruited for the new Suicide Squad and presumed dead one Ranma Saotome must figure out how to start anew."_

"_Kidnapped from_ _Belle Reve prison while on death row Ranma is implanted with a micro-bomb and forced to join the Suicide Squad."_

"_Ranma Saotome finds himself strapped down while a man in a cloth mask attempts to convince him to give up information by enraging some rats to the point that the bite and gnaw into his chest. Ranma is a member of the Suicide Squad, along with scum like Deadshot Harley Quinn, Black Spider, El Diablo, King Shark, Voltaic, and Savant. Each of them is being tortured, in the hope that they will give up information about their team, their mission, and employer. Their torturers seem to be privy to information that they shouldn't know about. Ranma thinks back to how he ended up there."_

"_That's what landed me on Belle Reve's death row. But how I got out, why I'm working with these scum...? That secret's part of the job. And it's gonna stay secret unless one of these other bastards crack."_

"_Ranma is framed for murder, sent to prison and forced to join the Suicide Squad. After escaping and being spotted a five-million-dollar reward is posted for his capture. Taking queue from the various superhero's and villains he met during his imprisonment he decides to four costume identities with different crime-fighting personae in order to stay under the radar, reasoning that the appearance of a few different superheroes would allow him fallback options if any one of the identities were exposed. With two identities- the Hornet and Prodigy- posing as heroes while the other two- Dusk and Ricochet- pretended to be criminals, Ranma is not only able to do good, but also gains a unique chance at getting in with the criminal underworld of the time."_

This is my homage to Trugeta's Betrayal's Reward only it will be in the DC Universe, however I will be using the Identity Crisis story line from spider-man. For those of you who don't know During "Identity Crisis", Spider-Man was framed by Norman Osborn and the Trapster for murder of a small-time crook named Joey Z using "web fluid" around his neck. Osborn also provoked Spider-Man into attacking him on tape, leaving Spider-Man with a five-million-dollar reward posted for his capture and unable to even go out on patrols without the police or even normal people attempting to shoot him. Instead of his normal costumed identity, Peter Parker adopted four other costumes with different crime-fighting personae in order to stay under the radar, reasoning that the emergence of one new superhero with spider-like powers immediately after Spider-Man's disappearance would be too suspicious, but that the appearance of a few different superheroes would allow him fallback options if any one of the identities were exposed. With two identities the Hornet and Prodigy-posing as heroes while the other two-Dusk and Ricochet-pretended to be criminals, Peter was not only able to do good, but also gain a unique chance at getting in with the criminal underworld of the time. With Ranma's skill I think he would be able to pull something like this off.

I like to start off by saying that I rather enjoy the DC new universe one of the reasons I've never got into comics was the thousands of different back stories and re-writes to understand anything. The new 52 allowed me to start from the beginning. Thanks to that I came up with something that should have been obvious, The Suicide Squad.

I'm using the new Kicked in the Teeth story line. After his conviction Ranma is put on death row at Belle Reve. I think a good prologue should depict the period where the squad is captured and tortured for information as it is happening Ranma starts to reflect on how a he got there. Then the first couple of chapters are flashbacks, everyone goes to America, Ranma is lord away and knocked out somehow, the doppelganger kills a bunch of people, Ranma is arrested, ect. Finally you comeback to the torturing scene ending with Amanda Waller revealed that the torture was all just another test

Ranma shouldn't escape until after they neutralizing supermax between that and discovering Harley Quinn's escape there is roughly 3 hours during that time the bombs are deactivated. The moment Ranma's is de-activated he makes his escape and I think that he should use the perfect shishi-hokodan to iterate just how much the events up to now have effected him. Ranma is pretty much a powerful mook in Waller's eyes though she and Black Spider are smart enough to see that Ranma isn't a sadistic killer and she would be more focused on Harley giving Ranma time to lay low.

**Ricochet**  
Ranma will go about creating new persona's the same way he goes about defeating and learning new and complex martial arts styles. Namely using his super-human ability to instantly comprehend, utilize and adapt techniques and create strategies by figuring out exactly how his opponent fights. To this end he bases the Ricochet persona on Harley Quinn. So as a Cloudcuckoolander he will act and think like a child at play, see the world as a game or cartoon, and not register the true consequences of his actions, this coupled with Bunny Ears Lawyer will probably lead to many comparisons to Deadpool.

Ricochet's powers and abilities will be reality manipulation. I based his fighting style on Bikara's from Samurai Deeper Kyo so he will wear four Ring Blade's on each arm as bracers and utilize the hidden weapon technique to make it look like blades are appearing out of nowhere. His skill will allow him to bounce the blades off walls and targets with incredible force, and his reflexes and coordination enable him to throw them with amazing speed and accuracy making it look like they target you. Focusing his ki into the blades strengthens their destructive power enough to slice through trees, and even thick steel doors with little effort. Finally after learning the bakusai tenketsu he can throw the blades at the exploding point.

As stated his fighting style is based on Bikara's, while he comes across as a distance fighter his real strength lies in his ability to control his enemies movements, and to survey his surroundings calmly, his weapons are merely for show. He is an expert in close combat. Ricochet doesn't use Anything Goes instead he rely's solely on street fighting methods along with his superhuman agility, reflexes and sixth sense. He is extremely intelligent and analytical during battle and is a brilliant strategist. He is also possesses extreme physical strength. Further more his most powerful weapon is is speed. So what you get is this insane criminal who is always manically talking and fighting from a distance. You box him in and close the distance and suddenly he stops talking you think you've got him until you realize that he only stopped talking because he's learned all he needs to defeat you. One second you're on him the next you waking up and he's long gone.

As stated this persona is based off of Harley Quinn Ranma will stress making it look like there is no rhyme or reason for what Ricochet does. So he will repeatedly keep stealing things and randomly either throws it away, keep it, give it back, give it to another superhero, ect. This could also be used to create his next persona.

**Hornet**  
The next persona is the Hornet originally Ranma would only create Ricochet to get into the criminal underworld to find out who framed him. But while Ranma can walk free Ranma-chan cannot. Eventually there is an accident and "she" is spotted letting the world know that the insane violent psychopath has escaped and is running the streets free. A 5 million bounty is placed on "her" head so Ranma decides to create new identities the reason being that if any of the identities get exposed, he would have others to fall back on. Hornet's persona is based off of Mad Dog. There are three personas i.e basis I feel would work for Hornet. The first is Tenchi Universe's Nagi. There is one name that is feared by all criminals who hear it and are familiar with him: Hornet. If you are a criminal, and you have the misfortune to cross his path, there is a good chance you will end up caught... or dead. Hornet travels the world searching for criminals with hefty bounties on their heads. After all, that is how he lives. There is also Train Heartnet misfortune lies in his wake. He always says to his target "I have come to deliver some bad luck" before killing them and he always completes a mission with 100% accuracy, without remorse. Finally there is Spike Spiegel whose philosophy seems to be based on the ancient samurai ideals of immediacy, such as considering oneself as dead and the idea of death being an awakening from a dream, which are both elements of bushido illustrated in the Hagakure.

Since no one knows who Hornet is the first one seem to be just bragging while the second one could work I like the third one better because it seem to go better with Ranma who practices bushido. Plus it would be so funny for Ranma to say Spikes famous speech from the movie.

Like in the comic Hornet debuts and is interviewed after publicly defeating a super villain he tell the interviewer that he is in the city to stop Ranma-chan stating "I don't think you'll have to worry about her any more."

After speculating on how Ranma would get a device to let him fly my answer is to use Ricochet like I said Ricochet repeatedly steals various things just for the hell of it some of them he does keep. The harness he uses is based off the Vultures new costume. Ricochet steals a prototype that was created by Kimiyo Hoshi and another scientist that mimics her abilities to a limited degree. The prototype is an emitter array worn on the back that creates holographic "hard light" wings. Controlled by a cybernetic link, the wings can be instantly reconfigured into "dozens of different cruise configurations". A "magnetic drive", in turn, provides the thrust needed to get airborne. The emitter also possesses GPS Jamming Devices that prevent satellite tracking, while the hard-light wings interfere with infra-red tracking.

This could be used to establish Hornet's character the array is clearly stolen so when asked about it he would respond with something like "I don't care I brought it it's mine now". It might be better for Hornet to be a girl since the array is built by Kimiyo Hoshi. Ranma would make it seem like Hornet doesn't have any superhuman abilities, but instead rely on advanced technology. His impressive physical abilities include incredible strength, and outstanding speed. He also has superhuman endurance, enabling him to continue fighting even after he has taken many powerful blows or fallen from a great height. He is durable enough to withstand the full power of Ryu Kumon's large iron Buddha-statue splitting, "demon god assault bomb" vacuum blade-barrage, and immediately continue to fight afterwards, (which, at the very least, would qualify him as bulletproof), managed to withstand exposure to Rouge's and Saffron's firestorms, and has fallen hundreds of meters into solid stone with only minor bruisings. Regarding his limits, when in a state of surprise, a single strike from Taro in his cursed form almost rendered female Ranma unconscious after crashing into a stone palisade. Although later, during their aerial battle against Rouge, he was only momentarily stunned. That combined with his sixth sense and blind fighting training will allow him to fight at night and seem to have 360 degree of vision. So the strength and durability would be abilities granted by the costume and his senses would be technology built into the helmet.

This will also be where Ukyo and Shampoo are introduced. No offence to his fans but while Trugeta work is really good after awhile it starts to get random and hard to understand. You get real into at the start of the story but by the middle nothing makes sense. One of the things I found strange was that no one stood up for Ranma while this is entirely in Akane's character Ukyo and Shampoo treated it like it was inevitable. I don't see that happening they would be on the first plane to America to find out what really happened. So seeing his/her interview they Shampoo and Ukyo confront Hornet and realize who it is after they attack him/her. Ranma will fight as Hornet by reverse engineering the Yamasenken with the exception of the vacuum blades. The Bakusai tenketsu training will up his durability and he will also learn various pressure point techniques from Cologne these would be his Hornet stings.

You might not agree but Ranma-chan was able to shove a 40 ton boulder in the orochi's mouth. I think if Ranma fought superman and used the full force of his ki he would have a maximum of 5 strikes. It would be far from enough to beat him but would be enough to incapacitate him long enough to escape. Giving the impression that he is a lot stronger then he actually is. Ranma would be completely exhausted but he could pull it off.

**Prodigy**  
Prodigy's persona is bases on the old-fashioned 'good guy' types such as Superman and Captain Marvel. Prodigy's square-jawed, decent, uncomplicated and everyone seems to love him. To disguise his features he wears gold face paint and a fake nose. Ranma will utilize a revision to the iron cloth technique further increasing his durability. As for flight Ranma has seen Happosai use his squirrel suit to glide on air currents he did the same thing with his shirt when he fought Herb showing that he knows how to do it. Ranma will use the iron cloth technique to have his cape act work similar to the memory cloth from Batman Begins making them rigid and allowing it to functions as a hang glider. Prodigy will fight using standard Anything Goes.

**Dusk**  
Dusk's persona is a combination of Black Spider, Deadshot, and Batman a mercenary with a quiet, serious personality. I recently read a book called Ex-Heroes it is a combination superhero novel and zombie apocalypse. There is a character that example of what Dusk would be like. Her name is Stealth and she is basically a cross between a batman who has no qualms about killing and using guns and Sage from marvel. Dusk lives in the shadows her face is a tight, black surface of vague features, hidden even further by the shapeless charcoal hood shrouding her head. Her cloak and hood makes it hard to tell how tall she is. They wrap her like a flimsy toga, barely disguising her figure. Her charcoal and gray uniform could be body paint. Dusk will use the Umisenken along with the Yamasenken vacuum blades to make it look like she can control darkness blending into the shadows and turning things to nothingness. Dusk persona will focus a lot on the soul of ice to keep the right mind set turning Ranma's awesomeness by analysis to a full on Sherlock scan and hyper awareness. So in addition to controlling darkness Dusk will have Kinetic memory. Dusk won't come around until Ranma finds out who framed him. It might be a good idea to have Basilisk play a role.


	10. The Death and Rebirth of Ranma Saotome

What would happen if Project Cadmas ever got a hold of Ranma or his DNA.

This is a crossover between Ranma ½ and Justice League Unlimited taking bits and pieces from the Doomsday storyline, Marvel, Tenjho Tenge, Air Gear, and Battle Angel Alita. This would be a retailing of the episode Epilogue. In which Amanda Waller tells Terry the story of Ranma to stress the difference between him and an actual clone. Officially the fic will start a little after the episode For the Man Who Has Everything. While this is never stressed in the manga china is a communist country, so it is pretty unlikely that there would be villages like the amazons, musk, seven lucky god, and the phonix tribe without the government knowing about them. It could be politics that gets the government to leave them to themselves, it could be the ancient lore they still posses, but at least the amazons have some connections to the government. Plus during this time Cadmus was looking for anything they could to fight the justice league. So let's say they get footage of ranma's fight with saffron just a few days after it happens and it fascinates them. So instead of Supergirl they go about cloning Ranma, and with his hectic life it should easy to get his DNA without his knowing.

This wont be a god Ranma fics, while this Ranma will be powerful but he won't have any super powers, just his skill. The clone will be older then the original and he won't know anything about him or that he's a clone. The approach I'm thinking of is a slow mental breakdown. Starting out the clone will be like older more mature version of Ranma, you will see a lot of attributes that even though Ranma has them he barely uses them with anything besides martial arts. Things like intelligence and preplanning would be stressed. Plus since he is working with Cadmus he will have access to a lot of high tech training. In terms of fighting the league directly, Ranma by himself can be considered meta to superhuman and with the clone being stronger he would be able to hold his own. The kachu tenshin training would allow him evade the flash if not outright defy. With superman that would be hit and run type fighting until he finds out that ki would have the same effect that magic does. However the energy required to make a difference, would incapacitate him as well. The clone would also play a big part in Task Force X. slowly his sanity would start to erode. First memories would start to come of the hardships of the training trip, the hazels of living in Nerima, however without any connection these memories they just come across as memories of pain. The final snap to his sanity will be when he comes face to face with a cat. Since he didn't go through the neko-ken he can't go cat, but it will take away the last bit of his sanity regressing to an almost childlike state of spitefulness and obliviousness. In the process he learns of Ranma. His only thought at that time is making all those that wronged him pay, thus he allows Lex Luther to fuse with Brainiac. This will allow him to escape to nerima.

This is the part where the original Ranma comes in, he like Supergirl has been having dreams of what his clone has been doing, but being who he is he pretty much ignores it. Life in nerima after the wedding is pretty much what you'd expect. The thing to keep in mind is that C-Ranma doesn't want to kill the original, in his mind he is attempting to save him from himself. To that end he begins brutally attacking the wrecking crew. There will be three fights between the two. The first is the meeting after C-Ranma decimates the wrecking crew he will attempt to "save" Ranma, pointing out how he lets himself be taking advantage of, people like Genma, Ryoga, ect, how he lets his women treat him like an animal and that the only option is their destruction. Naturally when Ranma tells him he's crazy he comes to the conclusion that the only way to save Ranma from this life that others have build for is to end it. The first fight will be mostly one sided Ranma would hold his own the best that can but in the end he will be saved by cadmus and Cologne.

The second fight will be in the underground city in Fearful Symmetry because it will represent C-Ranma's home. While this fight will be a little more even it is still lean heavily in C-Ranma's favor. This arc will end during the I Am Legion episode only along with showing Lex Luther the piece of Brainiac Grodd also shows a tube that contains the resurrecting body of C-Ranma.

The third match will happen during Destroyer, the premises is the technique Ranma used has left him with a permanent connection to ambient energy around him so he has gone off to train so that he will able to control this ability. During this time C-Ranma has been resurrected by Gorilla Grodd unfortunately he to has a connection to the energy around him. Escaping from the legion he finds that he also has this connection. Unfortunately this connection starts to deteriorate his clone body leaving his life force in a state of constant depletion this causes him to have an almost insatiable hunger. However this deterioration also gives him a number of superhuman abilities he will be able to analyze and manipulate matter and energy, granting him superhuman strength, stamina, durability, senses and also project energy in various forms for offensive and defensive use. Using these new abilities he will sustain by draining the vitality of a number of homeless people on a desolate construction site until the legion recaptures him. Luther will use both him and Tala to reconstitute Brainiac, only instead of resurrects Darkseid, Brainiac will be fused with C-Ranma. Not only will this fix the life force depletion it will give him abilities similar to The Phoenix Force from marvel comics. Ranma wont be gaining any superhuman abilities his training was along the lines of perceiving the energy and thus being able to manipulate it. Thus sets the stage for the final fight


	11. GetBacker: The Second Generation

What if Akane had started to show the signs of rage disorder before their marriage. What if Ranma had discovered the consiquences of not chosing either Shampoo or Ukyo as his bride. Akane's actions are unforgivable and marrying her is no longer an option, so Ranma does the only thing that will protect everyones honor. Everyone but his own.

This idea just came to mind. It involves Ranma being part of the second generation of GetBackers. His orgin would be something similar to The Bitter End and Forever the Tomboy. Akane's rage gets out of hand I also took cues from Jim Bader so if Ranma doesn't marry Ranma in 2 years time then by the laws of her tribe she would have to kill herself to save the honor of her clan. Also Ukyo's father put in his will that she can only takeover as head of the company by either marrying Ranma or defeating him otherwise its stocks would be sold. So Ranma realizes that the only way he can protect everyones honor is by leaving. Ronin and with nowhere to go Ranma stumble upon a Paul Wan and excepts his offer to be apart of the second generation.


	12. GetBackeRs

"_Permanently cursed to be a girl at Jusenkyo, Ranma does't take it very well and sets off on her own after punishing Genma"_

* * *

"_At Jusenkyou Ranma is cursed to permanently have a girl's body. As a result of this he decides to break free from his father's control and head out on his own. What does this mean for the rest of Ranma's history, rivals, and girlfriends?"_

* * *

"_At Jusenkyou Ranma is cursed to permanently have a girl's body and she doesn't take it very well. As a result of this she decides to break free from her father's iron fisted control and head out on his own for once in her life. What does this mean for the rest of Ranma's history, rivals, and girlfriends? Where do Ban and Ginji fit into all this?"_

* * *

"_The GetBackeRs recovery service: they will get anything lost, missing or stolen, with a 100% success rate! They are: Ginji Amano, Ban Midou and Ranma Saotome! Visit the Honky Tonk for more information."_

* * *

This is an Amalgam Fanfiction idea, it combines aspects of the fanfics Princess of the Moon and GetBackeRs: Ginji, Ban and Ranma. The concept is pretty complicate, from PTM everything dealing with Sailormoon is eliminated while keeping everything else.

Basically in canon Ranma ½ Genma is a lazy idiot who takes the easy way out in everything with a young Ranma unknowingly going along with it. As he gets older Ranma realizes what the "games" Genma had him play really were and stopped listening to him. Ranma resented his father for what he put him through but with no where to go he stayed with him so in the later half of the training trip he became guilty by association instead of an active participant in his crimes.

In PTM however Genma is evil he kidnapped Ranma with the sole purpose of turning him into some sort of soulless killing machine for his brother. Ranma realized this early in life because while this Genma is far more cunning he is still an idiot so he couldn't hide his contempt. The Training wasn't hard because of Genma's idiocy it was hard because Genma was actively trying to break Ranma Jusenkyo was the last straw. Because he knew he would have to leave his father eventually this Ranma learned a lot of thing canon never bothered with so is a lot more socially aware and doesn't have the foot in the mouth disease his personality is just blunt. He also puts up with a lot less such as flat out telling Ryoga he will not deal with a bread feud.

So Ranma leaves and instead of going to Juban she ends up in Shinjuku there she meets the second generation of Getbackers along with Ban and Ginji.

Only the concept of the Getbackers being Ranma, Ginji, and Ban is kept from GetBackeRs: Ginji, Ban and Ranma. the reason Ranma needed to be integrated into the Archive is because he is the Nexus. A concept from Jim Bader's fanfics. A Nexus is an individual designated by fate to play a central role in maintaining the integrity of the timeline to which they are grounded. A Nexus is independent of the Template system. You're more like an aspect of Yggdrasil itself,

The concept of the nexus was integrated into the program to create Ginji and the Witch Queen used a similar concept to create Ban. What Professor Amano and the Witch Queen didn't take into account is the fact that since the archive is a program meant to mimic reality it couldn't rewrite a new nexus into the program as long as the current one exists so Ranma was written into the program to stabilize it making Gini the main nexus with Ranma and Ban as near nexuses. This is also why Getbackers Ranma's life is so similar to the originals.

Ranma will still be from a demon slayer clan. Witches and mages seem to follow different rules of magic. witch craft is based on logic while sorcery is based on spiritual power and manipulation. Ranma is not going to become a full on mage but like in Ptm she will gain a lot of magical power that mixes with her ki. So basically mana manipulation. The ability to manipulate the blanket of sentient energy that surrounds living and non living things that is used to form magic. A combination of Life-Force Manipulation and Magic.

Akabane relation to Ranma will be that he will be from the same clan as as Ranma and Nodoka so his ability to mix anything with his blood turning it into a weapon and his imagination are all mana manipulation.

The story takes place when Ranma is 19 years old so the meeting and start of the group will probably be a story arc or its own side story.

Genma and his brother obviously will have to play a big role so I can see them in the same light as the Miroku Seven.

Nabiki by this time will control the most influential and successful underground information network in all of Asia. Her clientele included politicians, yakuza, police, military, businessmen, and just about anyone else who needed, and could afford to pay for, information. If it was worth knowing, Nabiki knew it. . . or, at the very least, she could find it. From her little office she had access to the fastest computers, the smartest people, and, of course, the most affluent clientele.

Nabiki also kept tabs on all his clients. After all, if they were desperate enough to pay her rates to gather information, then more than likely, others would pay for information about them. Ranma introduced Nabiki to Pual and she branched out from there. Paul can't be dr Tofu that just doesn't really work.


	13. Invincible GetBackers

The series tells the story of Ginji Amano and Ranma Saotome, a pair of superpowered individuals known as the "GetBackers". The duo operates a freelance repossession service out of one of the seedier areas of Nerima, Tokyo. For a fee, they will recover any lost or stolen item for a client with "an almost 100% success rate". The GetBackers' job often leads them into bizarre and dangerous situations in order to "get back what shouldn't be gone". Their targets range from lost video games to misplaced components of an atomic bomb. The plot mostly revolves around their adventures, often complicated by the pair's convoluted, individual pasts and a mysterious place known as the Infinity Fortress.

Someone new enters the province of Nerima and as usual there here to see Ranma. But this isn't another fiancee or rival. No this person has something entirely different for Ranma.

Ranma Saotome has just woken up from a strange dream, of fiancees, rivals, and curses, but that his forgotten as the number one recovery agency in the world has received a new job.

This is fusion between Ranma and Getbackers. It will will use the premises that DB Sommer used in his fanfic Avenging. Using a bunch of different characters from different anime's. The fic will start out as nothing more then a basic fight between ranma and someone else (most likely ryoga). After the fight you become aware that someone was watching it this will be the Witch Queen (she could or could not be related to ranma it doesn't matter). Basically she'll come up to ranma kind of like cologne did when they first met only much more civilized, but never telling him who she is or what she's there for. Then she uses a device on ranma I'm thinking something like the nerolizer from men in black. There is a flash and the prologue ends.

The next thing you know ranma wakes up in the getbackers world, the canon world nothing more then a dream.

Ranma will take the place of ban mido, I actually think that ban and ranma are a lot. I can see ban as a worldlier version of ranma who uses his intelligence for more then just fighting.

Ginji will stay the same, not that I'm lazy I just think no one can replace ginji

Nadoka will take the place of Der Kaiser (ban's father). While there are a lot of comedic moments in getbackers it's pretty serious and Genma Saotome just isn't the sort of person who could produce someone like ban, and I just can't see him coming up with an elaborate plan to remake the world in his image. While Nodoka is kind of crazy given the right environment I can see her as Der Kaiser.


	14. Hellsing

The Premise here is simple: One day in Nerima a strange artifact is unearthed that has strange, unearthly powers.

Thieves attempt to steal it but are thwarted almost as an afterthought by Team Ranma, who just happened to be in the area for no reason in particular. The artifact is dropped by one of the bandits and is picked by Ranma. Cdologne recognizes it and warns him not to tamper with things he does not understan, but naturally enough Ranma accidentally breaks the seal on the device and is sucked into a void that transports him back to another time, place and era... Ranma trapped as a girl finds herself in a very strange land (which he quickly deduces is no where near Japan, let alone Tokyo for that matter) where he meets none other than Count Dracula.

Hellsing is named after and centered around the Holy Order of Protestant Knights, originally led by Abraham Van Helsing. The mission of Hellsing is to search and destroy those that threaten the safety of the Queen and Country from the undead and other supernatural forces of evil. This organization is currently led by Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, who inherited the leadership of Hellsing as a child after the death of her father. She witnessed his death which turned her from a once innocent and shy little girl to a tough and deadly force. She is protected by the faithful Hellsing family butler and former Hellsing "trashman" Walter C. Dornez, a deadly foe in his own right, and Ranma Saotome, a most powerful vampire that swore loyalty to the Hellsing family after being defeated by Van Helsing one hundred years before the story takes place. These formidable guardians are joined early on in the storyline by former police officer Seras Victoria, whom Ranma turned into a vampire.

What if in "Ranma1/2" universe Ranma become locked as a girl and somehow send back few hundreds years to the past, where she become a vampire ( or curse is locked when Ranma is bitten by vampire while he is a she) and later is "tamed" by Hellsing Organization. Then we can think up few stories (from Hellsing involment during world war two for example) as a filler/extended prologue. Then(In our times. take 1 year from Ranma's disappearance) we can go for main plot where Ranma gets a mission where she must travel to Japan(Nermia). There she must not only fight enemy but also deal with her past, family and friends. Is she still human enough to do this, what they think of this "new" Ranma.

It starts in "Ranma1/2" timeline, maybe even some before Herb( or after, what would be better?). Then bring Ranma to the past, write one or two (or more) episodes in there, after that speed time to the beginning of "Hellsing". There will by changes. After all Ranma, no matter how changed, is still Ranma and she (Yes I intend to left her female, it would provide few possible situations with Nodoka later on) would do much more to try save Seras then Alucard. After all that I intend to set my own original plot with Ranmas arrival in Nermia a year after HE disappeared.


	15. Quantum Chaos

_"Ranma sees a boy about to be run down by a car and rushes to save him. The driver a mad scientist performing body teleportation experiments, was - currently chasing a homeless person she was trying to bribe who stole the money. After she runs them over she then uses them to test her new teleportation device. The transportation is successful and she then unceremoniously dumps their bodies and drives off only to find something was wrong with the device. She had just teleported their bodies, not their minds to go with them."_

* * *

_"If your body can remember how to do it that's a different story you can recall old memories anytime you want."_

* * *

_"Other martial arts are techniques of task that is once you remove the enemy before your eyes it is over. But Anything Goes is the path of learning to become superhuman. If you have no enemy you strike rocks, you shatter ice. Should you meet a bull you kill that bull, should you meet a bear you kill that bear. Cultivate your devotion and exceed the utmost limits without wavering no matter how far you go. Your goal is to surpass the technique of tasks to the technique of no task."_

* * *

This is an idea I had for a fusion/multi-crossover between ranma and Quantum Mistake a Korean manga. Ranma and his rivals are to skilled for some regular brainiac to come in and nobody notices so I realize the only way the plot could work is if it happens just before ryoga first shows up. This way it will give Woo-Soo Choi (have to think of a Japanese name) a chance to get use to his new body, and with people like Genma around he will be able to do it pretty quickly.

I feel the original Ranma should comeback during hiryu shoten ha arc. He gets his memory back finds Woo-Soo Choi to demand information and discovers that his body has the strength of a baby. Ranma will have all of his fighting skills and ki abilities but in a body that hasn't been trained for it. So he won't be able to go full out because his body wouldn't be able to take the stress. While Woo-Soo Choi will be in a body that is able to go all out and will do it instinctually but he doesn't really have conscious control of it.

This will set warning to cologne when ranma a virtual nobody is able to discern the secret of the hiryuu shoten ha while Woo-Soo Choi can't.

I was also thinking of adding a Tenjho Tenge crossover in as a side story for how ranma will regain his fighting trim. One because Maya's Natsume-Style Form Refinement will allow Ranma to gain the body he need's and two I always liked maya/ranma matchups.

* * *

Characters

All of the characters will need to be given Japanese names

Woo Soo-Choi wont be changed at all the same goes for Shin Jin-Ho

I want to use Kwon Shin as the basis of how ranma will turn out. My reasoning for this is that Ranma will be taken out of the chaos that is his life, he will be given a loving mother and a stable environment. This will allow him too slowly lose the bad habits he gained from his time with Genma and allow his better traits to be shown a lot more. As for his fighting style anything goes combined with the training Ranma will receive from Maya Natsumi will give Ranma a fighting style similar to Panzer Kunst or more likely a mixture of Kwon Shin's style and Figure Four's Koppo.

Inmates of the Auigdo Correctional Institute

"A synthesis of all martial arts and we deeply study each discipline"

"The strength and endurance of wrestlers are very admirable but what's most admirable about them is their resistance to hits and their endless stamina"

"Wrestlers are used to pain"

"The thing is giving up doesn't exist for wrestlers. If their right hand breaks then they'll fight with the left. If both hands break they'll fight with their legs."

"Its only goal is the complete destruction of a person's combat faculties its called assassin's wrestling"

These are quotes from the mangaHigh School Iron Fist Legend Tough since Lee Hae-Kang's fighting style is a combination of Boxing and Wrestling I thought that would be a good

Jang-Suk Chung will be replaced by the child of Kiryuu Miyazawa from Tough only there will be no relation to the president. He will be just like his father possessing an evil heart and completely merciless towards any opponents unfortunate to encounter him. Obviously he will practice the Nadashinkage Style.

Jegal Mi-Hyang will remain the same only to give her a little bit of a backs story I used the _Kakei Style Needle Jutsu from Getbackers as the basis of her _fighting style.

Sa-Mong Cho will be replaced by Joukyuu Kunitoshi from the manga Aiki

As stated I want to use Kwon Shin as the basis for Ranma so he will be replaced by Caerula Sanguis from Battle Angel Alita

The Savage Mah Kang-Chul will be replaced by Zekka

The main antagonist instead of being Kwon's brother I plan on using Trinidad from Battle Angel Alita. Also instead using the whole delinquent school plot I plan on replacing it with something from the static shock comic. At some point, Static was abducted by the Dark Side Club, drugged by the Anti-Life Equation and forced to compete against other heroes in an arena for entertainment. He proved too strong to control, and the proprietors mostly kept him locked up in the basement, although he was allowed out to compete with the other reigning champion, Ravager. After being freed from the Club by Miss Martian, he applied for and joined the Teen Titans, becoming a full-time member.


	16. Pigtailed Tamer

_While on a training trip Ranma suddenly thrust into a strange dimension called the "Digital World". During his adventure he meets six others, and they discover that they are in a land where digital creatures called "Digimon" dwell. Befriending seven other Digimon, they learn that they have the ability to help their partners digitally evolve (digivolve) into stronger, powerful forms that can combat enemies for a short amount of time. Setting off on their journey, Ranma starts searching for a way home._

* * *

Sometime after they first met and before she was abandoned Ranma and Ukyo were suddenly thrust into a strange dimension called the "Digital World". During their adventure, they along with five other children, discovered that they were in a land where digital creatures called "Digimon" dwell. Befriending seven other Digimon, the children learn that they have the ability to help their partners digitally evolve (digivolve) into stronger, powerful forms that can combat enemies for a short amount of time. Setting off on their journey, the children start searching for a way home.

This one is obvious, Ranma will replace Tai. The only snag I foresee is who will be the replacement for Kari. At first I thought of Akane but I quickly squash that idea. While Akane may like Ranma her love is far from unconditional which is needed for Agumon to transform into Wargreymon. So I changed it to Ukyo. To those who haven't figured it out the digi-destined would all be 16/17 with the exception of TK who will either be his regular age or 13.

* * *

I came up with a technique called kinetic memory. This is the power of the mutant sage from x-men. It allows her mind to work in the same way as a computer with unlimited storage capacity, only much faster. She is able to perform several mental functions at once without losing focus on any of them. Also, allows her to instantly recall specific information with incredible speed and accuracy. She's able to store everything that she experiences in a photographic memory and retrieve it immediately without the typical human pause for thought. The sheer speed of her thoughts lead into augmenting her analytical ability so that she is able to make snap decisions about her surroundings and create complex scenarios at that same speed. As such, Sage is able to track the probability of an event by piecing together stored data. Ranma's mind already works similar to this so it isn't that farfetched.


	17. Wild Horse

_Chaos follows Ranma wherever he goes and yet he takes it in stride but what if he didn't. What if there has been something brewing inside Ranma. An evil that has been growing for a little over a year. An evil that Ranma has desperately tried to contain and now because of the chaos that follows him that evil has awoken. _

_We all know that Ranma met Ryoga in middle school but what if he met something else during that faithful year, and fought a battle of great significance. Though he won that battle like all the others the scars left are finally taking there toll._

_Taking place 6 years after the first Digidestine saved it, the Digital World comes under attack by a mysterious human calling himself the Digimon Emperor who is enslaving Digimon while building Control Spires that negate Digivolution. To fight him were three new Digi-destined, Davis, Yolei and Cody along with the formal now teenage T.K and Kari, gain a type of Digivice called a D3, which allows them to open a gate to be transported to the Digital World through any computer and a D-Terminal that holds Crest-themed relics called Digi-Eggs (DigiMentals) that allow Patamon and Gatomon, along with the new Digimon Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon to Armor Digivolve as a counter to the presence of Control Spires. They eventually stop the Digimon Emperor, revealed to be the Ranma Saotome, thanks to the sacrifice of Wormmon, Ranma's partner._

* * *

As stated instead of 3 years digimon adventures happens in six. Ranma will be replacing Ken. The same things will apply he will go into the digital world lets say during the time when he was in school with Ryoga, defeat Millenniummon and receive a spore. However the spore can't possibly work the same way it does in the show. Instead of increasing physical power and intelligence it fells off negative emotions. Ranma being who he is isn't affected by it and the spore remains dormant. Eventually something the NWC does reawakens it and Ranma goes back to the digital world. Maybe finding out about Nodoka.

While Ranma would be less needlessly cruel he would still be the bad guy, but a lot less vicious then Ken was. For instance instead of viciously beating smaller digimon and turning them into slaves he drives them from their homes and has the bigger ones do the work. Also instead of torturing wormmon he's merely indifferent.

The creation of the digi-egg of miracles could also be different as well. How about since becoming the Digimon Kaiser Ranma subconsciously fights the effects of the spoor, however the harder he fights it the more powerful the effect it has on him. Eventually the energy used to combat it turned his crest into the egg.

I was also thinking since everything in the digital world is just a compilation of data. And the formulas for data inside a computer are all arranged in 0s and 1s. Cyberpathy would allow ranma to manipulate the arrangement of the world think of alter users from the anime scryed. (I was thinking of something similar to the anti hierro armor from bleach). So Ranma could gain abilities similar to Yuki Nagato from Haruhi Suzumiya and Makubex from Get Backers. In fact Makubex could be used for the Digimon Emperor's personality that depressing calculating cold indifference he had during the il arc. Ranma can use this in lieu of the dark rings, and the towers are built to expand his power.

* * *

Notes

Wild Horse is a play on the Digimon manga Dark Horse.


	18. Tamer of Chaos

One day Ranma encounters a strange creature named Guilmon who quickly helps protect the world from other such creatures that are emerging into this universe. Soon other members of Nerima Wrecking Crew gain digimon as well.

* * *

Ranma replaces Takato from Digimon Tamer with Henry and the others being replaced as well. I also saw fit to change Guilmon's perfect and ultimate levels to better reflect Ranma. As while Ranma is a warrior I just couldn't picture him as a knight in shining armor, and I just never liked wargrowlmon. So I came up with name NeoGrowlmon for Guilmon's perfect level using Madleomon as a basis. For his ultimate level instead of Gallantmon I decided to use Yasyamon only instead of using swords he fights with his fist and his gauntlets would be metal instead of wood. Finally look up "Dragon Armor" by Lindsey Keess for the basic design for Yasyamon's crimson mode.


	19. Spirit Evolution

Long ago, a group of ten Digimon sacrificed themselves to defeat an ultimate evil that threatened the Digital World. These Ancient Warriors created artifacts from their data, the twenty "Spirits" (ten Beast spirits and ten Human spirits, one of each for each element), before leaving the Digital World in the care of the three Celestial Digimon. However, one of the three, Cherubimon begins a reign of terror. To counter this, the Celestial Digimon Ophanimon summons five warriors from the human world into the Digital World via the train-like Trailmon.

* * *

Ranma will be replacing Takuya. The Flame Empress Armor from Fairy Tail can be used as the basis for Empressgreymon.


	20. D-Chaos

Ranma Saotome meets Agumon, who has escaped from DATS, a secret government organization set up to defend the human world from invading wild Digimon. After fighting each other, the two quickly become friends, and through a series of events, are inducted into DATS, where they hope to grow in strength.

Ranma will be replacing Marcus


End file.
